formalmethodswikiaorg-20200214-history
Artificial Intelligence
__TOC__ Please add information and links concerning (AI) to this page. Alternatively, please contact Jonathan Bowen if you know of relevant on-line information not included here. Use the [news:comp.ai comp.ai] newsgroup for general AI-related queries. ---- This document contains some pointers to information on Artificial Intelligence (AI) available around the world on the World Wide Web (WWW). Starred entries are especially recommended. New entries are added periodically. ---- Research sites and projects * Department of Artificial Intelligence, University of Edinburgh, UK. See research projects. * Artificial Intelligence Applications Institute, University of Edinburgh, UK. See projects. * Lockheed Artificial Intelligence Center, USA. * Artificial Intelligence Laboratory, J. Stefan Institute, Ljubljana, Slovenia. * Austrian Research Institute for Artificial Intelligence (OFAI). * MIT Artificial Intelligence Laboratory (AI Lab), USA. Home of Marvin Minsky. * Neuroengineering and Neuroscience Center (NNC, formerly CTAN), Yale, USA. * Department of Informatics, University of Trondheim, Norway. Research areas include: knowledge modelling, case based reasoning (CBR), knowledge acquisition, knowledge intensive problem solving. * Artificial Intelligence Center (AIC), SRI International, USA. * Integrated Reasoning Group, National Research Council of Canada. * Computational Intelligence Research Laboratory (CIRL), University of Oregon, USA. * Laborat�rio de Intelig�ncia Artificial e Ci�ncia de Computadores, Universidade do Porto, Portugal. * Artificial intelligence, cognitive sciences and man-machine communication, INRIA, France. * Artificial Intelligence Group, Department of Computer Science, University of Ottawa, Canada. * Enterprise Integration Laboratory, University of Toronto, Canada. * School of Cognitive and Computing Sciences, University of Sussex at Brighton, UK. * AI Laboratory, University of Chicago, USA. See research projects. * Computational Intelligence Artificial Neural Networks (ANN) research by the Electronics Research Group (ERG), Aberdeen University, UK. * Artificial Intelligence in Chemistry, Oxford University, UK. * Qualitative Reasoning Group, Northwestern University, USA. * Artificial Intelligence Laboratory, University of Texas, USA. * Human Cognition Research Laboratory, Open University, UK. * Knowledge Systems Laboratory (KSL), Stanford University, USA. * Applied AI / AI in Education Research Group, Computing Department, Lancaster University, UK. * Qualitative Reasoning Research Group, University of Texas, USA. * Medical Informatics Laboratory, Department of Computers and Systems Science, University of Pavia, Italy. * Laboratory for Natural Language Engineering (LNLE), Department of Computer Science, University of Durham, UK. * Knowledge Representation and Reasoning group, Istituto per la Ricerca Scientifica e Tecnologica, Istituto Trentino di Cultura, Povo, Italy. * Artificial Intelligence Group, University of Manchester, UK. * Artificial Intelligence Research Institute (IIIA), a centre of the Spanish Scientific Research Council (CSIC), including information on the Catalan Association for Artificial Intelligence (ACIA), Barcelona, Spain. * German Research Center for Artificial Intelligence (DFKI), Kaiserslautern and Saarbrcken, Germany. See also Programming Systems Lab. * Knowledge Systems Group, Knowledge Media Institute, The Open University, UK. * Artificial Intelligence and Cognitive Science, School of Computer Science, University of Birmingham, UK. * Artificial Intelligence Group, Department of Mathematics and Computer Science, Bremen University, Germany. * Decision Theory Group, Microsoft Research, USA. See special issue on uncertaintly AI of the CACM, March 1995. * Artificial Intelligence Laboratory, Vrije Universiteit Brussel (VUB), Belgium. * Formal Reasoning Group, Computer Science Department, Stanford University, USA. Led by Prof. John McCarthy. * Artificial Intelligence Research Division (FIT.KI), GMD — German National Research Center for Information Technology. * Artificial Intelligence Research Group, University of Washington, USA. See also links to AI research groups in: * Europe * North America * Rest of the world Newsgroups The following AI newsgroups may be of interest: * [news:comp.ai comp.ai] * [news:comp.ai.edu comp.ai.edu] * [news:comp.ai.fuzzy comp.ai.fuzzy] * [news:comp.ai.genetic comp.ai.genetic] * [news:comp.ai.jair.announce comp.ai.jair.announce] * [news:comp.ai.jair.papers comp.ai.jair.papers] * [news:comp.ai.nat-lang comp.ai.nat-lang] * [news:comp.ai.neural-nets comp.ai.neural-nets] * [news:comp.ai.nlang-know-rep comp.ai.nlang-know-rep] * [news:comp.ai.philosophy comp.ai.philosophy] * [news:comp.ai.shells comp.ai.shells] * [news:comp.ai.vision comp.ai.vision] * [news:comp.robotics comp.robotics] See also comp.ai.* newsgroups and search for artificial intellience from Google Groups. Other information * American Association for Artificial Intelligence (AAAI). * ACM SIGART Special Interest Group on Artificial Intelligence. * COMPULOG Network of Excellence includes several nodes with an interest in AI. * AI technical reports from Indiana, USA. * Artificial Intelligence pointers from Yahoo. * Artificial Intelligence information from the Software Engineering Institute, Carnegie-Mellon University, Pittsburgh, USA. * CMU Artificial Intelligence Repository. * Expert Systems: The International Journal of Knowledge Engineering and Neural Networks. * Tenth Annual Goddard Conference on Space Applications of Artificial Intelligence and Emerging Information Technologies, NASA Goddard Space Flight Center, Greenbelt, Maryland, USA, 9-11 May 1995. * CBR-MED, an internet mailing list discussing Case-Base Reasoning applied to medical problems. * Searchable bibliographies on Artificial Intelligence including other AI Bibliography sites. * Searchable Distributed Artificial Intelligence Archive of articles. * MLnet Machine Learning Archive at GMD. * Journal of Artificial Intelligence Research. * Artificial Intelligence Resources — highly recommended, including bibliographies, conferences, FAQs, journals, location index, newsgroups, publications, subject index, etc. * Artificial Intelligence and Artificial Intelligence in Medicine, international journals from Elsevier. * Artificial Intelligence books which may be ordered on-line from Reiter Books. * Computer Science & Artificial Intelligence books from the MIT Press. * Computation and Language E-Print Archive, an automated electronic archive and distribution server for papers on computational linguistics, natural-language processing, speech processing, etc. * Association for Computational Linguistics (ACL). * Intelligent Software Professionals (ISP), expert systems training and consulting, Houston, Texas, USA, including a list of further AI links. * Computing as compression: The SP theory and the SP system from Gerry Wolff, School of Electronic Engineering and Computer Systems, University of Wales. * The Outsider's Guide to Artificial Intelligence by Jorn Barger. * Intelligent Computer Systems, consultancy and training in expert systems, etc. * Artificial Intelligence and Studies in Computer Science and Artificial Intelligence, book series from Elsevier. * UIUC AI WWW Library, Artificial Intelligence Group and Inductive Learning Group, The Beckman Institute of Advanced Science and Technology, University of Illinois at Urbana-Champaign, USA. See also image map version. See also information on logic programming. ---- Last updated by Jonathan Bowen, 1 April 2009. Further information for possible inclusion is welcome. Category:Virtual Library